Wedding Rings
by Zaizen
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzou have been together for quite a while now, when Kakashi finally makes plans to propose to his former kohai.


**A/N:** After I had found this prompt on Tumblr, I decided to write a few words about it. Since English it not my first language I'm sorry for any mistakes in the following piece of writing. It's been many years since I have written fanfiction so I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Onen the day they decided to propose, **Character** comes home to find that someone else already proposed to their **significant other** … for them.

* * *

They had been together most of their lives. When Kakashi first encountered Tenzou, he didn't know that this guy would be in his life from there on forever.

The tiny teenager, nearly just a boy, had been looking so shaken up when he joined his ANBU squad. All the things that had happened to him in Root and even before that had traumatized Tenzou to those extends that he still had nightmares today, from which he woke up shakingly; Just like Kakashi himself. This was the first of their many connections that had bound their lives together.

At first they had been teammates. Later then they had been comrades and friends. At some point, shortly after Tenzou had started to train with Kakashi and Naruto, they had established a romantic relationship. It all began with a simple dinner after a long training session. Naruto had been out cold and after they had made sure he was soundly asleep, the had gone to dinner. Nothing fancy, just Ichiraku's Ramenshop to stop the hunger from oozing further into their bones.

Their meal went uneventful and in utter silence. Normally they would have made some small talk, maybe even talked about Narutos training and their progress of completing the new Rasengan technique. However, today they just wolfed down their food and left not even half an hour later. It was the conversation after that, which set some kind of stone in motion:

Tenzou had been shooting Kakashi some kind of curious looks since they have left the shop and Kakashi in turn had ignored them until he had been curious himself about what was going on in his kohais head.

"What's the matter with you today, Tenzou, do I have any leftovers in my face?"

At first Tenzou seemed shocked about his direct approach. Then, slowly but surely, a red blush started to steal himself into Tenzous face. The smaller one stroke the bridge of his nose with his index-finger; a sure sign of embarrassment.

"No- er I mean nothing's the matter with me, Senpai. I just… I haven't seen your face for quite a while and… well I still don't get why you wear that mask. You are stunningly beautiful. So why hide it?"

It had been that tiny compliment that had tipped the scales somehow. Kakashi still didn't know why this had changed everything. Maybe it was the tone, the overall statement or the small compliment inside that question that made him realize that there was more than just friendship between them.

After this incident it had taken about two weeks before they finally kissed for the first time. It was a messy kiss out of passion and sudden emotions; full of desperation, longing and need. Unexpectedly it had been Tenzou who had ripped down Kakashis masked and pressed his lips onto Kakashis, after they had come back from their fight with Kakuzu and Hidan. Tenzou had been worried sick about his former captain because the fight had been a close one. If it hadn't been for Naruto and his Rasenshuriken, Kakashi and the rest of Team 10 might have ended up as an engraving on the memorial stone. Since then there had been many kisses, many other firsts and a deep and loving relationship in between. Up until now there had been just a few arguments, some of them worse then others but nothing could take them apart. Not even the war.

When Konoha had been restored and Kakashi could finally lay down his office as Hokage for Naruto to step up the ranks. Only then he decided that it was time for the next step in his life. He had planned to do this for quite a while now and even bought a pair of rings that were not too flashy.

All that was left was a date to propose to his former kohai and love of his life. The secret was thanks to his team an open one inside the village. Every citizen seemed to be eager to know when their favourite copy-ninja finally made his move. However, Kakashi let them wait, always making excuses about the day not being the right one: Some days it was an upcoming mission that kept him from proposing on others it was just the plain stupid weather.

In the end it all happened just as unexpected and simple as the rest of their whole relationship: when Kakashi came home late from some mission briefing, Tenzou was already sitting at their table, smiling at his boyfriend in a gentle way but said nothing.

"What's wrong, Tenzou?",Kakashi asked confused why he got rid of his sandals as well as his vest and trotted to the table.

"My answer is yes",the brown-haired ninja said, still smiling. For a split second Kakashi didn't get what Tenzou was talking about. Then his eyes widened.

"How do you…"

"I have known for quite a while. The village isn't good at keeping secrets and the trees literally have ears sometimes. So I knew you wanted to propose to me but since you are always late I figured you would take your time until I might make a move."

Tenzou stood up and rounded the table until he finally stood in front of Kakashi who still couldn't seem to believe what was happening. With a knowing smile Tenzou reached out and into Kakashis pocket to take out those plain rings the other one had bought a while ago.

"So for the sake of the villages' gossip and for the sake of myself: Kakashi Hatake, will you marry me?"

Of course the answer was and had always been "yes".


End file.
